


lorum ipsum

by bbam (latenightboysclub)



Series: gotsmut [10]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Piercing, Collars, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, coughs a little, daddy jaebum, don't touch me, i just, i really don't know what i've come to, kitty jinyoung, with a cat tail to match the ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/bbam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinyoung plays with jaebum's daring new piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lorum ipsum

**Author's Note:**

> this is cianna's fault and ryne too
> 
> happy tenth post in gotsmut but it shouldn't count bc the past four were jjp bye

jinyoung nuzzles against his master's inner thigh and mewls, hoping that tonight's dress-up looks good. pastel pink and white are the colors of the night; a pink leather collar with a laughing silver bell and white lace, white kitten ears and a matching tail plug made of the smoothest blown pink glass. simply put, he looks like a dream.

a strong hand adjusts the ears on his head and strokes jinyoung's long bangs from his eyes. the coolness of his rings slide down jinyoung's jaw with the caresses on his face. "daddy's little kitten. this was a pleasant surprise, baby. a very pleasant surprise."

the younger boy chirps in response at the praise, pressing his face closer to the tenting bulge before him. he doesn't use his hands, well, he can't use his hands, as they're bound together by a pair of fuzzy white handcuffs with tiny pink bows to finish the look of daddy's little adorable, submissive kitten. so jinyoung lets his master, his _daddy_ , undo the button and zipper of his slacks and free his erection. jinyoung always salivates at the sight of it. "do you want it, kitten? tell me you want it."

"i want it, daddy," jinyoung whimpers, licking his lips. daddy's fingers stroke the head and curl around the shaft, giving his cock a few slow pumps. jinyoung could watch his daddy get off for hours and never get sick of it: he thinks it's incredibly hot to witness the way daddy fucks up into his own fist and groans in that deep voice that gives jinyoung shivers all over.

daddy smirks and tilts his head; the piercings on his ears clink together. "then use your mouth baby, just the way i like it."

jinyoung eagerly opens his mouth and lets his pink tongue loll out, resting it on his plush bottom lip. daddy rubs his thumb along the tips of jinyoung's lip and tongue before slapping the head of his cock against them. jinyoung licks at the head and underside, sliding down to the base and back up to the tip to tongue the slit. the husky moans above him are music to his ears and make him strain in arousal against the silky fabric he's still clad in.

as he goes back down to the base, something bumps against his tongue. it's cold on his tongue and catches his attention quickly. opening his eyes, jinyoung sees a glint of metal, it looks like a barbell, a piercing at the base of daddy's cock right on his lorum. daddy notices, catches jinyoung's chin with a hand. "oh, this is your first time seeing it. i usually take it out for sex but since we're both dressing up today…" he smirks and jinyoung's insides turn to jelly. "just keep sucking, kitten."

jinyoung nods and takes the head back into his mouth and hollows his cheeks and flattens his tongue against the underside to trace the veins. but he wants to play, he's so curious today. he pulls off with a lewd, wet _pop!_ and kisses down the underside back to the base where the piercing– his new playtoy– sits boldly. jinyoung tongues at the metal, loving the cold taste of it. he takes a deep breath and sucks at the base, wriggling his tongue along the piercing. he feels bold enough to knock his teeth against it a few times, but before he can do it again a hand fists his hair and pulls him back. "what do you think you're doing down there?"

the curious little kitten grins and tilts his head. maybe he'll get in trouble and have to count out his spanking tonight. "just playing, daddy. i hope it's alright."

"f-fine." the grip on his hair loosens when jinyoung presses another kiss to the head. he knows just how to make his daddy turn to putty between his fingers. "just… watch the teeth, sweetheart."

the corners of jinyoung's lips curl into a smile. "i promise." he goes back to suckling at the base near the lorum piercing and laps lightly at the barbell. a shudder courses through the man above him, giving jinyoung confidence to draw swirls around it. another moan. he hums against the barbell and daddy bucks his hips up sharply at the sensations. "kitten," he breathes shakily while jinyoung keeps humming and working his tongue and sucking, sucking, sucking. precum drips from the slit and jinyoung laps it up eagerly.

"yes, daddy?" he cooes in response. "am i doing good? are you close?

the older bites his lip to hold back another moan and before he can hiccup out an answer, he climaxes, blowing his load all over jinyoung's lips and face. he huffs a heavy breath and strokes himself while he comes down. jinyoung sits back on his heels and admires his handiwork: jaebum looks fucked out from just his blowjob, eyelids heavy and cheeks flushed. he stands and comes between daddy's spread legs, biting his lip. "daddy, do i deserve a reward?"

"i think you do." jaebum smirks and gives jinyoung's ass a slap. the plug shifts a little inside him and makes his knees weak, but jaebum's words make him weaker. "come here, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> lorem ≠ lorum  
> i just wanted some clever wordplay and i hate myself


End file.
